


Still worth loving

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon couple, DVTW21, DiverseTolkienWeek, Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Finduilas helps Gwindor adjust to his new reality as disabled
Relationships: Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor
Kudos: 9





	Still worth loving

Gwindor was changed after his long time as a trall in Angband, that Finduilas could not ignore. A shadow of his former self, yet she was so grateful for that he was still  _ alive.  _

“Does your missing hand hurt? I mean, I have heard that Lord Maedhros sometimes feels phantom pains in his right strump where his hand once would be.” 

He looked down on the left stump of his, carefully wrapped in bandages yet there was no way to hide the fact that he would never be a warrior again. 

“....yes,” he finally admitted in a low voice, after some silence. 

  
  


Perhaps some expected her to turn away from him, finding a new suitor. Someone who was not broken, who could be a warrior. But Finduilas refused to break their engagement. 

“We Elves are not so uncaring as to jump from one suitor from another.”

And Gwindor, who had refused to fully break in the slavery of Angband thanks to his memories of her and knowing that she would remain faithful, seemed to gain some new strength from having her at his side, even now. 

“Finduilas...would you like to help me try to relearn how to write? I need to train on using my formerly non-dominant hand, just like the Lord of Himring has done.” 

"Of course," she smiled warmly at him, "Just tell me what you need. Maybe we could start with a box filled with sand and a small twig, since that is easier to ease out than a parchment."

He doubted that he would be able to use a sword again, for his body was indeed not as strong anymore like in the past and he sometimes needed a cane to walk long distances, yet Gwindor tried to not see the future as all bleak. True, he was disabled now by losing a hand, but he was still alive and Finduilas remained at his side. Surely that meant a good hope for their relationship. 


End file.
